


Dog Days

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle between two extremes rages in front of the fridge one hot morning in Remus & Sirius' flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Challenges: A-91 & B-57 at the Anyone, Anytime, Anywhere Fest- http://swriters.inkquill.net/library/index.php
> 
> Warnings: None really (food sex cliché alert, though, as required by the challenge)
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my pups. Wish they were, but they’re not. And as such, I get nothing for this apart from feedback :-)
> 
> Author's Notes: A huge thank you to my wonderful beta, circe, who gave me great advice and the perfect number of pushes :-)

A bead of sweat trickled slowly down the side of his face, forcing him to lift a hand and swat at the sensation. It was enough to wake him from a less than restful night of sleep and he pulled his eyes open with a groan. Sirius Black found himself stretched out on the bed, spread eagle with the sheets kicked down to the footboards. The room, though dark apart from a covered window, was stiflingly hot. Switching on the lamp to find clothing meant adding to the heat, so Sirius thought twice about that. In fact, he rather detested the idea of moving at all. His whole body felt heavy and hot, sweat drenching his back and the sheets just beneath him. Every breath seemed too hot to do much good.

He managed to move his head to the side and realized that he was alone in the bed. This was not surprising as Remus almost always woke first in the morning to take tea and read the paper, despite not having a proper job to rush off to in the mornings. “Remus!” Sirius called out of habit. “Come back to bed…” Usually all it took to get the man back in bed for a morning quickie was a call or two. But this morning even the idea of getting rid of his morning hard-on wasn’t all that enjoyable. The heat was so heavy that he was sure as soon as he’d been worked up properly, he’d be far too hot to even want to finish. Sirius groaned. He tested himself by rubbing his hand at his crotch through his shorts. And though it felt good, he was much too hot to continue. “Bloody hell,” he muttered. “Come back to bed!” Sirius repeated. “It’s too hot to get up to do anything.” But there was no reply, and Remus did not return to the room.

Suddenly the image of Remus sitting at the table in his long-sleeved flannel bathrobe, drinking hot tea sprang to mind, and Sirius shook his head. “Probably is, the nutter.” He wore only white shorts and was still sweating as though he were under several layers of covers. But if Remus wasn’t going to come to him, he’d have to get up and go to Remus. Despite the sweltering heat, getting up was inevitable, really. Spending the day in a hot bed with soaked sheets wasn’t a pleasant thought.

Briefly he considered casting a cooling spell on his surroundings, to make it all just a little more bearable. But their flat on the muggle side of town would easily be targeted by Death Eaters if they detected magic being done in the vicinity. They were under strict instruction to hide out and be as muggle-like as possible. It had not been so difficult for Remus, as a half-blood. But Sirius had never lived without magic before and such things like doing the cleaning and using real mail instead of owls made his life feel tedious and slow. And now it felt uncomfortable. But it was better than having a handful of Death Eaters on his doorstep. So Sirius resisted the urge to cool down their apartment using magic and instead made a note to turn up the air conditioning the next time he walked by the controls.

With another groan, Sirius pulled himself out of bed. Sticky and hot, he moved slowly through the dark room, right over to the dark bathroom. Straight over to the toilet was routine, then he went back to flick on the light. But when he did so, he found it already switched on, though the loo was dark. “Went through another bulb already,” Sirius grumbled, glancing up at the room’s only light fixture, atop the mirrored medicine cabinet. So, in the dark, he splashed cold water on his face and chest and ran a comb cursorily through his hair.

His pace still slow, he headed down the hall to the kitchen only to find Remus was not at the table with tea as he’d envisioned. He did not wear his bathrobe, only a t-shirt and shorts. He was with the paper, however, apparently so into an article that he did not hear Sirius’ calls or approach. “Mornin,” Sirius muttered. He headed over to where Remus sat on the floor, sitting back against the cabinets in front of the refrigerator.

Sirius bent over and Remus automatically turned his head up, greeting each other with their regular kiss. But as Sirius straightened and his hand closed on the refrigerator handle, Remus cleared his throat. “I wouldn’t do that.”

Sirius froze, staring at the bare fridge door as though he could see the breakfast within. “And why not?”

“Because,” Remus said, reaching up to grab Sirius’ other hand and pull him back over, “In case you haven’t noticed, we’ve got no power.”

Startled, Sirius looked around. The room was bright from the sun streaming in through the window, but otherwise the lights were off. Their flat was so silent he heard a light ringing in his ears. Uncomfortable, Sirius rubbed at an ear. “So, ah… I guess this means no morning quickie,” he said with a bit of nervousness. “Because this is the point when you yell at me for not sending the bill in on time.”

Remus chuckled and patted the floor beside him. Looking a little shaken still as he expected yelling, Sirius still took a seat. “It’s not just us,” Remus explained. “I woke up burning with heat. I thought at first it was just that the air conditioner was off but of course I realized it was our electricity. So I went down to talk to Mrs. McGrady on the second floor and hers was out, too.” Sirius looked considerably relieved that it wasn’t his fault Remus had woken feeling so uncomfortable. “She thought at first it might just be the building but her grandson works over on that deli five blocks away and his is out too. The whole city’s power was shut off.”

Sirius held his hands up, shaking his head. “I promise you I was asleep in bed the whole night.”

Remus smiled. “I know you’ve pulled off some hefty pranks in your day but I can’t blame even you for all of this.” Even Sirius Black had limits. “Besides, I’m too hot to do any yelling or touching. Or any fucking for that matter.” Remus folded the paper and began fanning himself with it. Automatically, he turned it around and fanned Sirius as well without being asked. “There’s no telling how long the power will be off, and it’s been this way for hours. I can just sense the food in there going bad.” Remus nodded towards the fridge.

Sirius tried to put together a mental list of what was inside, but apart from some milk and meat he fell short. He was starting to feel too hot to think. But as his eyes trailed upwards, he gave a soft smile. “You are worried about the ice cream, aren’t you?”

The slight flush in Remus’ cheeks said it all, and Sirius laughed. Even in the morning, Remus’ sweet tooth was undeniable. So Sirius left the warm tile floor and stood, placing his hand on the freezer. “If it’s going to go to waste anyway, we might as well eat our fill, don’t you think?”

Remus looked doubtful. “Ice cream for breakfast, though?”

Sirius shrugged. “I’ve had worse. And at least it will cool us down a little.”

Plucking at a spot in the center of his shirt, Remus tried to encourage a breeze between shirt and chest. It was little improvement. Looking up at the freezer, he finally gave a resolute nod.

Grinning eagerly, Sirius pulled it open and stuck his head it. There was a great sigh of relief as the cold air rushed about his face and ears. He felt as though he wanted to climb right in and curl up there, but there wasn’t room for Padfoot, let alone a human. So he turned his attentions towards the carton of ice cream. Meanwhile, Remus pulled the refrigerator door open a crack, before it bumped into Sirius. He slipped his arm and head in and searched around, closing his eyes briefly at the cooling sensation he, too, experienced.

When the two met again on the floor, it was with a carton of vanilla-fudge swirl, a bottle of chocolate sauce, and whipped cream between them. Sirius popped back up to get two large spoons while Remus liberally added the condiments to the already half-eaten box. Remus was the first to dive into their breakfast, as Sirius knelt down and made up his mind to watch for a few moments first.

Watching Remus eat ice cream was such an enjoyable experience that Sirius tried to keep the freezer stocked with one flavor or another. The man’s first and last bites were always the most entertaining, but Remus was one who never let a single bite go unnoticed and un-enjoyed. The way his amber eyes closed as the taste touched his tongue, then filled his mouth. The way his lips closed over the edge of the spoon. The way his throat relaxed to let the cold treat slide down. Even if the chocolate did not produce pleasing aphrodisiacal effects, which it most certainly did, the dance Remus did when eating it was sensual.

And though hot and sweating in a sweltering kitchen, Remus still made his first few bites magical. Sirius dug in, seeing that it was starting to melt already. He and Remus bumped spoons and laughed. Then they lifted their spoons and tapped them together on purpose, wishing each other a good morning and happy breakfast.

As he ate, Sirius had to admit this was a far better breakfast today than his normal coffee, eggs and biscuit would have been. It cooled his throat, then started on the rest of him. A momentary headache from the cold food was the least of his worries, as he wanted to be sure he got his share and raced Remus to finish.

In the process, and because the ice cream was melting fast, Sirius slopped a bit from the spoon onto his chest. He laughed and made to wipe it away but Remus beat him to it. With a finger, Remus gently swiped at the drips before they made their way too far down his lover’s chest. He licked his finger slowly, savoring the taste of what was mostly chocolate. Sirius locked his eyes with Remus’ as tongue ran up the length of the thin finger. “Missed a little,” Sirius said calmly. Remus broke eye contact to lean over the box of ice cream and directly lap at the spot with his tongue. When he pulled back he smiled and looked into Sirius’ eyes again.

With his eyes still fixed on Remus’, Sirius dipped his spoon back into the carton. He pulled the spoon back slowly, and deliberately tilted it so the ice cream fell upon his chest. He gave a bit of a start at how cold it was, but grinned back at Remus. “Oops,” he said innocently. Hungry, but not entirely for ice cream, Remus leaned forward and licked at the ice cream. Sirius was sure Remus must be enjoying how cold it was against his hot skin, because he was enjoying the mixed sensation of the cold ice cream and Remus’ hot tongue against him. And Remus was a man who knew how to use his tongue.

If Remus enjoyed that, which by his smile he seemed to, Sirius decided he might like it the other way around. Looking away, Sirius retrieved the can of whipped cream. He held it up with a mischievous look and then reached over, giving the hem of Remus’ t-shirt a tug upward. Taking the hint, Remus pulled it off, and then followed suit with his shorts. Sirius took him in, not realizing until that moment how hard Remus was already.

Surprised and eager, he reached out, but Remus scooted back with a wanton smile. Sirius pushed the box of ice cream aside and moved forward a little. Then he shook the can a little, taking his time.

“Wanker, get on with it!” Remus laughed.

Sirius shot him a look that said Remus was right about that. He lowered the can to his crotch and shook it symbolically. His own erection easily matched Remus’ by now, despite the heavy heat in their flat. Then he raised the can and squirted out a bit of whipped cream, trailing in a slash from right shoulder to left hip. Remus stretched his legs out on the floor in front of him and leaned back, with his arms straight and his palms on the floor. Abandoning the can at once, Sirius crawled over, running his tongue up the length of the thick line, pausing to nibble at the nipple it covered. When he got to the shoulder, he raised his head.

Remus laughed again, throwing his head back for a moment. Sirius had whipped cream covering the lower half of his face. “That’s my Padfoot, foaming at the mouth,” Remus said and Sirius growled back appropriately. Sirius was silenced, however, when Remus began to lick the whipped cream from Sirius’ chin. Then he paused to kiss the sweetened lips. Sirius kissed back hungrily, gripping Remus’ shoulder to push him back onto the floor. But Remus sat firmly, refusing to be moved, and shook his head. “I’m all sticky now.”

Sirius nodded with understanding and went for the dishtowel. He wet it with cool water and knelt back down beside Remus. Gently he wiped up the remainder of the whipped cream, then folded the towel and wiped at Remus’ neck and back. Remus sighed at the sensation and closed his eyes in pleasure. He leaned closer, urging Sirius to touch him more, and Sirius did not refuse. He slid his hand down Remus’ chest, noting how the heat made the scars stand out a bit more. But as Sirius’ hand approached Remus’ crotch, Remus pulled back again. Though clearly he was aroused, his eyes shown with playfulness and he pushed Sirius back while grabbing for the chocolate sauce.

He put a finger to the end of the chocolate bottle and wiped a bit of the chocolate from the rim. Then he teased his finger around Sirius’ naval and the waistband of his underwear. Taking the hint, Sirius stripped them off at once and lay back on the floor, cool tile pressing at his back but the rest of him still blazing hot. He bent an arm beneath his head. “Write something on me,” he invited.

“What exactly do you have in mind?” Remus asked, licking chocolate off his finger. “‘Property of R. J. Lupin’ is a little long, don’t you think?”

Sirius shrugged, smiling. “Dunno. You’re the scholar. Just do anything.” He ran his free hand through his hair. Remus reached his hand out and slid it over Sirius’. Their fingers intertwined and tangled in the sweat-damp hair. Then he leaned over Sirius and gave another kiss. His head turned to the side, Remus’ lips moved against Sirius’ freely. His hand slid down to cup his lover’s cheek to hold it in place, allowing him to press on harder with the kiss. Their chests met and rubbed together with heat as Remus lowered himself and slid a leg over Sirius. Relaxing under the weight of the other man now straddling him, Sirius sighed and closed his eyes.

When Remus pulled back, he caught Sirius off guard by squirting a dot of chocolate just to the side of one of Sirius’ nipples. Sirius shivered at the sensation which was both startling and welcome. He gave Remus a trusting smile, and closed his eyes to savor the unknown touch of the cold sauce against his hot skin.

Instead of writing, however, Remus made another dot of chocolate above the other to the side and one below that. He continued making dots over Sirius’ torso, one just above his hip, another on his collarbone, and another at his waist. After ten, and Sirius was curiously counting, Sirius opened his eyes. He strained his neck and squinted down at the chocolate dots now decorating his form. “Sorry, Love, but what in the world is this thing?” He cocked his head to the side to try and get a better look.

“Can’t you tell?” he said, making a final dot on Sirius’ left side larger. “This,” he said, point at the large circle of chocolate. “Is you.”

Sirius raised his eyebrows. “Yes,” he said decisively. “I see now. The resemblance is astonishing.”

Remus chuckled. “Let me connect the dots.” Slowly, and squeezing just enough to get a small stream of chocolate from the bottle, he began drawing lines from one dot to the next. A line of chocolate ran from his shoulder to the large dot and down to his waist on one side. And another ran down his left side to the dot on his hip. Then another large stream went across Sirius’ chest, over both nipples. Sirius inhaled sharply at the coldness there, but he still squinted confusedly at Sirius’ work. “There,” said Remus finally, sitting back on Sirius’ thighs. “That’s it. Can you tell now?”

Sirius gave it another squinty-eyed stare. Then he rolled his eyes and groaned. “You drew Canis Major.” A fact which probably would have been easier had Remus actually drawn stars in place of dots. But real stars never looked like more than balls in the sky, and Remus was nothing if not accurate.

Remus grinned, apparently glad it was recognizable. “This is my favorite constellation.” He pointed at the largest dot again. “And you’re my favorite star.”

Sirius rolled his eyes again. Leave it to Remus Lupin to come up with something like this. “This is what I get for not telling you exactly what to write, isn’t it?” Remus beamed and nodded. Sirius should have known better. But at least it wasn’t a set of Quidditch diagrams or a good recipe for pound cake.

“You don’t like it, do you?” Remus said worriedly after Sirius’ long moment of silence. He popped the top of the chocolate bottle back on and set it aside, avoiding eye contact with Sirius. “I’ll just wipe it off, then…” His hand moved towards the damp dishtowel.

“It’s just a bit bookish and overly-sweet is all,” Sirius admitted. “But that’s you. I love it. And I’d love it even more if you were to lick it off me, bit by bit.”

Remus, who never turned away chocolate, smiled eagerly. “It would be my pleasure.” He bent over a bit to lick at the dot representing the Dog Star.

The chocolate was strong and cold and Sirius gasped again as Remus’ tongue flicked teasingly at his nipple. Just like when Remus was drawing, Sirius closed his eyes to leave a bit of mystery to it, and to savor the sensations. Remus rubbed his hands up and down Sirius’ sides as he licked at the chocolate lines. Canis Major wasn’t an overly complex constellation but there seemed to be more chocolate than Remus had anticipated for he went slowly after a while. Then he finally lifted his head. “This is missing something,” he declared. Sirius watched as the man reached up past Sirius’ shoulder to pull the fridge door open. “I saw something when I was in here before… ah.” He pulled out a small container and did not bother to close the door again. There was still a bit of cold air within the fridge and thankfully they could feel it where they were.

Remus opened the container and took out a pre-washed, chilled strawberry. He dipped it into one of the chocolate stars on Sirius’ chest. He closed his eyes and bit it in half. Sirius watched as a slow smile grew on Remus’ face. “Perfect,” Remus told him, taking up part of a line with the strawberry and eating it, too. Sirius grabbed one for himself and helped, enjoying the roughness of the cold fruit against his skin.

Lying down on top of Sirius now, his head just over Sirius’ chest but the rest of his body stretched out over Sirius’ legs, Remus licked and ate, going through half the container in no time. Sirius pressed hard into Remus’ chest and he was sure the way Remus was moving to reach up to the chocolate at Sirius’ neck was simply to provide a reason to rub more against Sirius’ crotch.

“Mmph…” Sirius grunted, looking longingly into Remus’ eyes as he grinded himself against Remus’ sweat-damp chest. “Come on, Rem,” he pleaded, sitting up. He grabbed the wet dishtowel and wiped the remaining bits of chocolate off himself.

But Remus sat up, shaking his head. “I’d like to…” he did indeed look interested, but apologetic as well. “I’m just too hot for sex right now. If you can just wait until the air conditioning comes back on…”

Sirius groaned, throwing his head back and staring up at the ceiling as though that would help. “That could take hours, or days even. You know I can’t wait that long.” And he couldn’t. He would just have to do something to cool Remus off, then. Deciding the fridge was not cold enough, he went straight for the freezer. It looked rather unlike itself now without ice cream in it. There were bags of frozen vegetables and something in a sealed container that looked suspiciously like leftover sauce. Behind it all, however, were two ice cube trays that quickly drew his attention.

He pried one out of the tray, finding it had already begun to melt a little. Quickly Sirius returned to the floor, cupping the ice cube in his hand so Remus could not see. It melted more rapidly now out in the heat and in Sirius’ hot hand. So he quickly pressed it to the nape of Remus’ neck. Remus jumped in shock and immediately shivered. But he did not pull away from the touch.

“Sorry, too cold?” Sirius asked, pausing to lick the melting ice cube.

Remus did not even take a moment to consider, simply shook his head. “Don’t even think of stopping.”

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Sirius kissed Remus again. Then touched the ice cube to Remus’ neck again, grinning as Remus almost seemed to lean into it. Sirius ran the ice cube across his lover’s shoulders then down his front. His other hand gently stroked Remus’ arm, feeling the gentle chill bumps and hairs standing on end. Having overcome the initial shock, Remus arched his back and relaxed as the ice cube melted against him. Sirius grinned and dragged it over Remus’ belly, making the man giggle a little at the tickle.

When that ice cube was all but used up, Sirius retrieved the whole tray, lingering a moment with his head in the freezer while he was there. He sat down beside Remus again and started the ice cube at the man’s belly. As he worked it down Remus’ thigh, Remus stiffened. Sirius knew better than to rub the ice cube against Remus’ more sensitive areas, but Remus seemed a bit apprehensive. To put his lover’s hesitations to rest, he slid his warm hand over Remus’ shaft and greeted the head with a kiss. Remus was caught between another shiver as the ice cube touched his inner thigh and a sigh as Sirius took Remus’ cock in his mouth.

Remus moaned as Sirius sucked, moving his head up and down as he slid the ice cube about. Sirius felt him reach down and dig his hands into Sirius’ hair, holding tightly to keep Sirius there. Sirius smiled to himself and continued to work on making the man hot and cold at the same time. Finally, as Sirius reached up and rubbed the ice cube at one of Remus’ nipples, Remus groaned. “Yes!” Sirius ran his tongue against the dripping head of the cock. “Ohhh yes please. Now.”

“Now?” Sirius echoed. He took a new ice cube and placed it in the middle of Remus’ chest. Sirius really had not expected the man to react quite so wildly to this stimulant, or be ready quite so quickly. Perhaps the latter was due to the fact that Sirius was hot again, though not entirely from the lack of air conditioning. “You mean you’re cooled down enough?” Remus shuddered and squirmed a bit at the cold touch. But he nodded and pleaded for more. “Then roll over.” Not wanting the ice cube to break contact, Sirius slid it around Remus’ body, over his side and onto his back.

When it touched the small of Remus’ back, Remus let out a moan. It was not a moan of pain, for Remus was not uncomfortable. It was, however, a moan of intense pleasure. And it was a moan Sirius had certainly not expected to hear from Remus at that point in time. He bent forward and whispered into Remus’ ear. “So ready… yet enjoying this so much?” Remus had his eyes closed tightly, his brow furrowed and his teeth clenched. But he nodded eagerly. “Maybe a few minutes more, then?” suggested Sirius playfully. “Until I’m ready, too?”

Sirius was as ready as ever, but the way Remus reacted when the ice cube touched his back was far too delicious not to savor. And, amazingly, Remus agreed to wait. So Sirius slid the ice cube upward and Remus shuddered happily at the touch. Sirius nibbled at Remus’ ear and moved the ice cube around. Remus shook with pleasure and with gentle moans. He body seemed to want to buck. His pelvis pressed into the floor. After a few minutes of it, Sirius could not resist him any longer even for the sake of playing.

Chocolate sauce, Sirius decided, was as good a lubricant as any at the moment. By now, it had warmed up enough but he still grabbed a few ice cubes as he positioned himself upon the backs of Remus’ thighs. He placed two ice cubes on Remus’ back and Remus moaned at that as much as at Sirius slipping inside him. Sirius flattened himself upon Remus’ back as he began thrusting, with the two ice cubes held between them and melting quickly. Sirius shivered, Remus’ teeth chattered, but they continued with all the energy they could muster. Sirius gripped Remus’ arm, his fingers rubbing against the chill bumps as he slid in and out vigorously.

Several times, Sirius expected Remus to come. On any normal morning, a Remus this worked up would have come in mere seconds. But Remus seemed to be holding out as well, waiting for Sirius. Sirius could not tell how close Remus really was until he suddenly came, groaning and going tense. Sirius followed quickly, three strokes later. Sirius was glad to join Remus who still gave a deep, guttural moan. When he finished, he pulled out and flipped onto his back on the floor, panting.

His back wet with melted ice, Remus rolled onto his side to face Sirius. He kissed Sirius’ cheek softly in appreciation. Sirius grinned and reached an arm out, drawing Remus against him with a cuddle. It was still hot in the kitchen, perhaps hotter after the energy they’d expended. And yet neither objected to the cuddling as they lay together afterwards, lost in thought.

Whether it had been from the ice cube or the distraction, Sirius felt much cooler and more comfortable after the sex than he had before. Remus had been quite a welcome surprise this morning. “Men are like snowstorms,” Sirius finally muttered towards the ceiling.

“What’s that?” Remus laughed, closing his eyes.

“Men are like snowstorms,” he repeated. “You never know when he's coming, how many inches you'll get, or how long he will last.”

Remus laughed again and snuggled into Sirius, resting his head on the man’s shoulder. “Where’d you hear that one?”

Sirius shrugged. “Made it up just now.”

“Somehow I doubt that.” Remus yawned. “But as you’ve tired me out… I’ll believe the fantastic sex inspired this current bit of cleverness.”

Chuckling, Sirius squeezed his arm round Remus’ shoulders in a hug. “Having you in the morning is always inspiring.” At the sappiness, Remus laughed and shook his head.

As Sirius turned his head and kissed Remus gently, he felt a light breeze against his cheek. “Remus,” he said with a smile. “I think the air conditioning’s back on.” An hour ago the news would have been met with much enthusiasm and relief, but after such excitement already this barely compared. Satisfied and spent, Remus had already drifted off to sleep. Sirius had just enough energy left to reach up and close the refrigerator door.


End file.
